La Folie Des Creepypastas
by Uterpia
Summary: Cinq jeunes filles frêles et insouciantes se sont perdues dans les bois de Troudumonde. Fort heureusement, un clown flippant et bizarre va les recueillir dans un étrange manoir rempli de cinglés en tous genres, leur promettant une nuit pleine de surprises. Bienvenue dans mon résidu de drogue.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà, je vais vous présenter un OS de 23 pages que j'ai crée. Il est composé de 5 OC, un m'appartient (Iris), les autres appartiennent aux auteurs suivants :_

 _-Katy appartient à Thea-San (qui commence un excellent crossover entre les Creepypastas et 5 mangas différents, très bien mené !)_

 _-Aïsha apparient à Shakyla (écrivaine de très bon niveau!)_

 _-Akyna appartient à estelle choteau_

 _-Léa appartient à stelly be_

 _Je vous préviens, cet OS n'est aucunement sérieux, il est à but humoristique et un p'tit peu romantique. Présence de scènes WTF et d'expressions sorties tout droit de mon imagination, vous voilà prévenus ;)_

* * *

 _ **LA FOLIE DES CREEPYPASTAS**_

Cinq frêles et innocentes jeunes filles se promenaient dans les bois de Troudumonde. Il était passé 23h et il faisait froid. Toutes se frottaient énergiquement les bras dans le but de se réchauffer, un souffle de glace s'échappant de leurs lèvres. La première, Katy avait des cheveux mi-longs, châtains, légèrement ondulés et toujours un peu en bataille. Ses yeux verts parcouraient nerveusement les arbres sombres de la forêt. Elle grelottait, car faiblement habillée d'un débardeur turquoise laissant son petit ventre à l'air libre, seulement recouverte d'une petite veste en toile blanche. Elle toisait son amie Aïsha du haut de son mètre soixante. Oui, Katy n'était pas bien grande. Ayant subi plusieurs opérations durant son enfance, la jeune fille était couverte de cicatrices, mais ses amies lui répétaient sans arrêt que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être mignonne. Aïsha avait rassemblé ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus en une haute queue-de-cheval. Ses yeux noisettes étirés évaluaient l'état des amies qui l'entouraient. Les cheveux blonds d'Iris maladroitement attachés en queue-de-cheval, flottaient dans l'air frais de la nuit, qui fouettait sa peau pâle, lui faisant fermer ses yeux gris et cernés. Elle observa pour la énième fois la cicatrice qui longeait son œil gauche une bagarre qui avait mal tourné. Elle avait croisé les bras sur son sweat gris, tremblante. Quand elle y pensait, Aïsha aussi avait légèrement froid, munie de son simple gilet bleu qui peinait à couvrir son T-shirt blanc. Iris balaya son regard d'acier sur Akyna, ses yeux bruns scrutant maladivement l'horizon. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs et raides soigneusement attachés en chignon venaient parfois se coller sur son visage fatigué. Elle frottait avec force ses bras nus, son torse n'étant habillé que d'un vieux T-shirt Nirvana qu'elle chérissait. Léa, elle, était à la traîne. Elle fronçait ses yeux verts néon tandis que ses cheveux bruns longeaient ses fines épaules. Elle gardait tout de même un petit foulard rose autour du cou, auquel elle était particulièrement attachée. Les cinq amies avaient une peau maladivement pâle, ainsi que des cernes sous les yeux, elles ne dormaient pas beaucoup et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

-Vous p-pouvez me rappeler ce qu'on fout là ? Pesta Léa.

-Je sais pas, demande à Katy ! Poursuivit Aïsha, en resserrant son gilet bleu pour se couvrir du froid.

-Moi ? J'en ai aucune foutre idée, c'est Iris qui a eu l'idée de venir ici !

-Pas du tout ! C'est Akyna qui a dit « _Tiens, et si cinq jeunes filles comme nous allaient se promener nonchalamment dans les bois de Troudumonde à onze heures du soir_ ? »

Akyna se stoppa, foudroyant son amie du regard.

-J'ai jamais dit un truc pareil !

-Bon, laissez tomber, on est où là ? Demanda Léa, épuisée par la marche.

Les cinq amies se stoppèrent, blafardes. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour qu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles étaient perdues.

-I...Iris, fais quelque chose, c'est toi la plus vieille, tu es responsable de nous ! Gémit Aïsha.

La jeune femme regarda de tous les côtés, prise de panique, avant de se tourner vers ses quatre camarades apeurées.

-Ok... ok... euhhh... c'est la pleine lune alors, euh... on pourrait... suivre les reflets opposés ? Tenta la jeune femme.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-J'en sais rien moi, j'ai pas l'option boussole ! On est paumées...

Instinctivement, les cinq amies se collèrent l'une à l'autre, les larmes d'Aïsha commençant à longer ses joues roses et froides, tentant de dégager les quelques mèches encre qui envahissaient son visage. Regrettant alors d'avoir perdu son sang-froid, Iris regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle.

-Bon, pas de panique, on n'a qu'à continuer tout droit sans s'arrêter, cette forêt a bien une fin.

-Oui, bo-bonne idée, affirma Akyna.

-Meilleure que celle de suivre les reflets opposés de la lune en tout cas ! plaisanta Léa avec un rire amer.

-Bon, on y va ? J'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par des zombies moi ! Grogna Katy, mécontente.

-Pff, des zombies... grommela Léa.

Ainsi, durant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, le petit groupe continua sa progression. Plus elles marchaient, plus le froid se renforçait. Bientôt, leurs bouts de doigts furent gelés. Alors que Katy traînait difficilement les pieds, quasiment sur le point de s'écrouler tant il faisait froid, ses yeux de jade se posèrent sur une petite boîte à musique posée en plein milieu du chemin.

-Les filles...

Ses quatre amies se retournèrent, épuisées, observant l'air interrogatif de la jeune fille.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la box de la tête.

Leur tête se tourna simultanément sur le milieu du chemin.

-On dirait une... boîte à musique ? Proposa Akyna en se frottant énergiquement ses bras nus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une boîte à musique fout en plein milieu de la forêt ?! Interrogea Léa, atterrée.

-On devrait aller voir... proposa Aïsha.

Leur regard suppliant se posa sur l'aînée du groupe, qui s'offusqua.

-Je sais que je suis la plus vieille de la bande, mais ça veut pas dire que j'suis la plus courageuse ! Blâma Iris.

-Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience de la vie ! Justifia Aïsha.

-Que... quelle expérience ?! c'est une putain de boîte à musique en plein milieu de la forêt !

-Quelqu'un va se décider à y aller oui ?! Gronda Katy.

Mais une étrange mélodie parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles... provenant de ladite boîte...

-C'est... c'est quoi cette musique ? Souffla Akyna.

-Je connais cet air... on dirait « _Pop Goes The Weasel_ », non ? S'exclama Léa.

Iris se mit à fredonner la chanson, oui, il s'agissait bien de « _Pop Goes The Weasel »,_ mais une version plus sinistre, plus angoissante.

-Les filles, je flippe ! Trembla Aïsha, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ben, on continue, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'autre ! Dit Katy.

-Cette putain de box s'est mise en route toute seule, alors avant de continuer, il faut s'assurer qu'une sauterelle maléfique où je ne sais quoi ne va pas surgir de là-dedans quand on passera à côté ! Intervint Iris. Bon, restez là, je vais aller jeter un œil.

-Fais attention, hein ! La prévint Léa, se cachant le bout de son nez dans son petit foulard rose.

Iris tourna ses yeux gris vers la boîte, s'avançant prudemment, à pas de loup. La musique continuait, et elle avait un côté angoissant. De fausses notes étaient parfois jouées, renforçant le côté surnaturel de la situation. Lorsqu'elle se trouva enfin face à la petite boîte, la mélodie se stoppa. La jeune femme déglutit avant de tendre sa main tremblante vers le couvercle. Lorsqu'elle se posa dessus, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Une immense silhouette avait surgi de l'intérieur de la boîte, faisant trébucher la jeune femme et hurler de peur les quatre jeunes filles derrière elle.

-BORDEL MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ! Hurla Katy d'une voix anormalement aiguë, tandis qu'Akyna s'était fermement accrochée à sa veste blanche.

La chose qui avait surgi de la boîte se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il s'agissait... d'une sorte de clown maléfique monochrome... avec des cheveux noirs en batailles coupés dans un carré désordonné. Il portait un pantalon noir maintenu par des bretelles. Des bandages lui servaient de juste au corps. Il était anormalement grand. Son nez était pointu et rayé de noir et de blanc, tout comme ses manches.

Tandis qu'Iris tentait de ramper en arrière pour rejoindre ses amies, le clown bondit hors de la boîte avant d'effectuer une révérence dans le but de se présenter.

-Bonsoir, gentes demoiselles, je suis Laughing Jack, votre humble serviteur pour la soirée, héhéhé !

Sa voix était à la fois froide et enjouée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Les cinq jeunes filles auraient pu prendre la fuite, mais elles ne l'ont pas fait, trop subjuguées par l'apparence de l'étrange individu qui leur faisait face.

-Mais... mais... mais... balbutia Aïsha.

Le clown accourut vers elles avant de se placer derrière les quatre jeunes filles encore debout, laissant sur le sol, une Iris totalement désorientée.

-Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que vous êtes perdues, mes petites héhéhé ! Devina le clown dans un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents pointues. Akyna remarqua même qu'il sentait... le bonbon ?

-Mais quel genre de clown tu es, toi ? Demanda-t-elle sans retenue, la peur se changeant peu à peu en intérêt.

Laughing Jack se mit à rire aux éclats avant de bondir vers Léa, ses grandes mains reposant sur ses épaules menues et de pencher sa tête au niveau de son visage fin et rosi par le froid.

-Je suis un clown un peu dérangé, j'ai tué mon meilleur ami de la pire manière qui soit. Et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer ! Dit-il avant de partir dans un rire névrotique.

Léa renifla sans grande discrétion le parfum de Laughing Jack, avant de déclarer solennellement :

-Tu sens le bonbon. Et la barbe-à-papa. Tu crains.

Les trois autres jeunes filles restèrent pétrifiées sur place. Il allait les tuer après une réflexion pareille. Cependant, le clown se mit à rire aux éclats avant de regarder chacune d'entre elles avec amusement.

-J'vous aime bien, vous êtes drôles ! Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous ! Déclara-t-il tout en relevant la pauvre Iris par les poignets, qui restait indéfiniment clouée au sol.

-Tu... tu pourrais nous sortir de là ? Ou nous trouver un lieu sûr pour la nuit ? Demanda timidement Aïsha.

Laughing Jack se tint le menton, pensif.

-Mmhh je connais bien un endroit, mais de là à dire qu'il est sûr...

-C'est où ? Demanda la blonde qu'était Iris, impatiente de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer.

Le clown pointa du doigt une partie de la forêt.

-C'est le manoir de Slenderman, il se trouve à 1 km vers l'ouest. Je peux vous y emmener.

-Slenderman ? Répéta Katy. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une sorte de super-héros ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Laughing Jack éclata d'un rire grave et amusé.

-Oui, si on veut !

-Au point où on en est... allons-y, décida Iris.

Ainsi, les cinq amies suivirent le clown maléfique, mais elles étaient loin de se douter de ce qui allait arriver ensuite...

* * *

Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du grand manoir, situé en plein milieu de la forêt. L'immense grille rongée par la rouille et le lierre était grande ouverte. Il foutait les jetons, ce bâtiment...

Ils longèrent le chemin menant droit à la porte d'entrée, encadré par des buissons mal taillés et des fontaines qui recrachaient de l'eau vaseuse. Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la porte d'entrée, un énorme chien rouge et noir au sourire surnaturel surgit d'un buisson, effrayant alors les cinq jeunes filles.

-Pas, de panique, c'est Smiley, le chien de Jeff. On dirait pas, mais il est très amical.

-Ou-oui ça se voit... balbutia Iris.

Le clown ouvrit la porte en trombe avant de clamer d'une voix chantante :

~Hey, tout le monde, nous avons des invitées~

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le salon. Les cinq jeunes filles ne purent que déglutir, en se demandant ce qui les attendait ici.

Trois jeunes garçons se tenaient là, face à elles. Et quel étrange look ils avaient...

Le premier portait un masque blanc inexpressif, une veste marron-orangé, ainsi qu'un Jean dont les pans étaient couverts par des bottes de cuir.

Le deuxième portait également un masque. Un masque noir décoré par un smiley triste rougeâtre, portant une capuche sur la tête, provenant de son sweat jaune canari.

Le dernier et non des moindres, était celui qui intriguait le plus les jeunes filles. Il portait également un sweat aux rayures grises et kaki. Sa bouche était couverte par une sorte de cache-cou, ou bien peut-être était-ce une espèce de masque...De grosses lunettes orange dissimulaient quasiment ses yeux et il portait une hache de chaque côté de ses hanches.

-Eh bien, eh bien, commença le type au masque blanc. Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là, LJ ? Le repas d'Eyeless Jack ?

Les cinq amies tremblaient. Ce-type-était-fou-bordel.

-Pas touche, Masky ! Ces jeunes demoiselles sont nos invitées, alors si vous pouviez éviter de les effrayer ou de les couper en morceaux...

-Oui, s'il vous plaît ! S'empressa de rajouter Léa, surexcitée par la peur.

-Hoddie, aurais-tu l'obligeance de les accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger, s'il te plaît ? Slenderman sera ravi de faire leur connaissance, héhéhéhéhé !

Le dénommé Hoddie se raidit instantanément. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer courtois et sympathique, aussi, il invita grossièrement d'un geste de la main les jeunes filles à le suivre.

Alors que les amies emboîtaient hâtivement le pas du jeune garçon, Katy ne quittait pas des yeux le mystérieux jeune homme aux lunettes orange qui la suivait également du regard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivaient enfin dans la salle à manger, les jeunes filles se figèrent, pétrifiées par la peur. Cette chose était irréelle.

-Slendy, commença Hoodie, Laughing Jack nous a rapporté ces jeunes filles, il dit qu'elles sont nos invitées !

Le dénommé Slendy se retourna. C'était... une sorte de créature humanoïde blanche en costume, dépourvue de visage et possédant de multiples tentacules. Malgré la peur, Katy ne put s'empêcher de chantonner dans sa tête : « ~Hentaiiiiiiii~ »

La créature se rapprocha d'elles avant d'abaisser son visage à leur niveau. Il semblait les scruter, malgré l'absence d'yeux. Après un court instant, il enroula ses tentacules autour de chacune d'entre elles, puis, d'un geste vif, les fit léviter jusqu'aux chaises, avant de relâcher son emprise. Elles se regardèrent, éberluées. De ces mêmes tentacules, il amena des assiettes juste sous leur nez.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bredouilla Aïsha, confuse.

-C'est du pot-au-feu, intervint Masky, qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. Mangez ou vous allez le vexer.

-Ce serait dommage... affirma Iris.

-Chut ! Tais-toi, toi ! T'en as assez fait pour ce soir ! Râla Akyna.

La mine boudeuse, la jeune blonde se saisit de sa cuillère, tout comme ses camarades, puis ensemble, elles goûtèrent le fameux plat de Slenderman.

-Mmmhh, c'est... vraiment bon ! Admit Katy.

Cependant, Léa ne semblait pas emballée plus que ça.

-Y'a un problème ? Questionna Hoodie.

-Je suis végétarienne...

-Léa, par pitié, force-toi, minauda Aïsha, tu n'auras qu'à te faire vomir après !

Outrée et dubitative quant à sa proposition, Léa croisa les bras, furieuse.

-Je mange pas de viande, c'est tout !

Après un grognement grave, une autre assiette glissa sous le nez de la jeune fille au foulard rose. Slenderman venait de lui envoyer un potage aux légumes. Troublée par cette délicate attention, Léa cligna des yeux.

-Ah ben euh, merci, c'est gentil !

Après avoir dégusté leur repas si gentiment offert, Slendy chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Masky, qui hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Slenderman est heureux de vous accueillir dans son Manoir et promet de ne vous faire aucun mal, sous la demande de Laughing Jack.

-Comme c'est gentil... Murmura Aïsha.

-Il vous autorise à vous promener un peu avant de dormir, mais faites attention, plusieurs personnages de Creepypastas rôdent dans le manoir. Si vous tombez sur l'un d'eux et qu'il cherche à vous faire du mal, hurlez !

-C'est rassurant tout ça ! Répondit Katy avec ironie. Et c'est quoi ça, des « Creepypastas » ?!

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne serons pas loin. Pour répondre brièvement à ta question, nous sommes avant tout, une grande famille. Et des tueurs psychopathes... entre autres animaux bizarres et dangereux.

-Gnihhh ! Ce fut tout ce que Léa parvint à dire.

Katy fut la première à s'éclipser. En suivant Hoodie jusqu'au salon, elles étaient passées devant une grande bibliothèque avec de nombreux livres colorés. Elle décida de s'y rendre, un peu de lecture lui ferait le plus grand bien pour se changer les idées.

Quant à Akyna, elle décida de faire un tour au rez-de-chaussée, laissant les trois autres jeunes filles en plant.

-Mais... mais... bredouilla Aïsha.

Léa décida d'aller faire un tour à l'étage. Iris et Aïsha étaient les seules à ne pas oser bouger.

-Bon, ben... je vais retourner voir Laughing Jack, alors... dit finalement la blonde. Ça va aller ?

-Je... je crois que je vais rester avec Slenderman...

-Comme tu voudras, mais fait attention, avec le nombre de tentacules qu'il a, je protégerais mes fesses, à ta place ! Chuchota-t-elle.

-Arrêêêêête !

* * *

Ticci Toby observait la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se rendre à la bibliothèque et décida de la suivre en toute discrétion. Les yeux verts de Katy parcouraient chaque parcelle de l'immense bâtisse. Une fois dans la salle de livres, elle se dirigea vers une étagère au hasard. Il y avait toutes sortes d'ouvrages, même des mangas. Qui ici pouvait bien lire des mangas ? Elle en saisit un au hasard et s'assit lourdement en tailleur devant la cheminée avant de commencer à le feuilleter. Manque de bol, c'était un manga Hentai.

-Je savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de registre, dit une voix moqueuse et étouffée.

Katy sursauta et tourna ses yeux de Jade vers la voix. C'était le drôle de rigolo avec ses lunettes oranges, il était adossé nonchalamment à la porte. Les joues en feu, elle se mit à paniquer tandis qu'elle balbutiait :

-Je.. j'ai pas fait exprès je... j'en ai pris un au hasard et...

-Héééé, tout doux ! Susurra Toby.

Il s'assit en tailleur face à elle.

-Il appartient à Offendy, expliqua-t-il.

-Offendy ? Répéta Katy, incrédule, c'est qui ?

-Hummm, peu importe...

Avec son drôle de cache-bouche, il semblait sourire à longueur de temps, ce qui lui donnait presque un air sympathique s'il n'avait pas deux dangereuses haches qui encadraient fièrement ses hanches.

-Moi c'est Ticci Toby, mais tu peux m'appeler Toby. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Katy

-Katy comment ?

-Mc Cutie.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Peu importe.

Toby haussa un sourcil, taquin.

-Allons, ma petite, si tu veux faire connaissance, il va falloir y mettre du tien !

Voyant que la jeune fille ne se décidait pas à parler, il se rapprocha d'elle subtilement.

-Mais tu fais quoi là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'aime bien.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-On se connaît pas.

-Peut-être, mais tu es mystérieuse. Et j'aime ça.

Katy leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, être abordé de la sorte la gênait un peu. Elle saisit son Hentai, pensant qu'il serait plus intéressant que la conversation qu'elle aurait avec le cinglé et se mit à lire en tentant d'ignorer son regard insistant. Ne perdant pas courage, il se plaça à plat ventre face à elle, les mains soutenant mollement sa tête tandis qu'il l'observait lire le manga érotique avec un air rêveur.

-Hey Katy.

Aucune réponse.

-Katy !

Toujours rien.

-Hey Katy!

Katy Hey !

Katyyyyyyyy !

Katy !

Katy !

Il est bien ton livre ?

Hey !

Hey Katy! Hey !

Tu sais, mon sexe fait la même taille que le sien !

-C'est une tentacule... répondit-elle enfin, dépitée.

-Je sais.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire. Il était mignon, finalement.

Leur échange de regards fut interrompu par l'aînée du groupe, Iris, qui passait devant la bibliothèque en hurlant, telle une otarie schizophrène.

-MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS D'TA SUCETTE, FOUS-MOI LA PAIIIIX !

Laughing Jack lui courrait après, une gigantesque sucette ronde à la main.

-Tout le monde aime les sucettes, viens ici et fourre-moi ça dans ta bouche ! Pesta-t-il, amusé de la résistance de la jeune fille.

Iris arriva dans un cul-de-sac. Essoufflée, elle se retourna, observant le gigantesque clown s'avancer, un air victorieux sur le visage.

-Héhéhé, tu as nulle part ou aller, ma petite...

-J'suis sûre qu'il y a du LSD dans ta sucette !

LJ cligna des yeux, hébété.

-Du... LSD ? Je suis un clown psychopathe, pas un violeur ! Fulmina-t-il, avant d'essayer d'enfoncer l'extrémité de la sucette dans la bouche de la pauvre jeune blonde, qui verrouillait ses lèvres, déterminée à ne pas avaler son stupide bonbon !

Akyna, qui passait par là, aperçut la scène. Et de là où elle était, c'était vraiment douteux...

-Mais tu vas ouvrir ta bouche oui ! Elle ne risque pas de rentrer si tu t'obstines comme ça !

-Mmhhh mmhhh mmhh mmhmhmhmhhmm!

Iris étouffait ses protestations, tel Kenny dans South Park.

Akyna écarquilla les yeux, en se demandant si elle devait intervenir ou pas. Mais une main lui saisit le poignet et la tira avec force, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur, tandis qu'une autre se plaquait sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi d'appeler à l'aide.

C'était un autre jeune homme, portant un masque bleu, dont les yeux pleuraient une encre sombre et monotone. Il était habillé d'un sweat à capuche gris et d'un Jean noir.

-Mais t'es qui, toi ?! Souffla-t-il, le timbre de sa voix naturellement aggravée par son masque, avant de retirer sa main gantée.

-Moi...heu... j'suis Akyna...

-Mais tu fais quoi ici ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu es ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air dramatique.

-LaughingJackaditqu'ilnefallaitpasnoustoucher ! S'empressa-t-elle d'articuler.

Déçu, le jeune homme baissa les bras avant de marmonner :

-Oh, si Laughing Jack l'a dit... Moi c'est Eyeless Jack, ajouta-t-il en tendant poliment la main.

Hésitante, Akyna finit tout de même par la serrer.

-Et... c'est quoi ta particularité, à toi ?

-Je suis un psychopathe cannibale qui mange des reins.

La jeune fille se mit à pâlir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire, fuir ou s'évanouir...

-J'étais en train de regarder _Candle Cove_ , tu veux te joindre à moi ?

Estelle prit place auprès de lui dans le canapé, sceptique. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette émission, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle passait encore à la télé.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Eyeless Jack lui tendit un bol de reins de poulet par politesse.

-T'en veux ?

-Euuhh, non merci, je préfère les chips... avoua-t-elle dans une grimace.

Elle observa son nouveau camarade. Il était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et malgré sa peau anormalement grise.

* * *

Aïsha passa juste devant le salon et passa la tête par l'encolure de la porte, agréablement surprise de voir Akyna auprès d'un jeune homme qui bouffait des reins tout en regardant la télé. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea dans la cuisine en compagnie de Slenderman, bien qu'il ne semblait pas très bavard.

Il était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner en avance. Il avait déjà cuisiné trois bonnes demi-douzaines de gaufres et s'attaquait à présent aux pancakes. Il était habile de ses tentacules et pouvait donc ainsi effectuer plusieurs tâches à la fois.

-Hum, je peux vous aider ?

Slenderman se tourna vers son visage doux et innocent avant d'émettre un soupir.

-Approche. Dit-il.

Aïsha sursauta presque. Il parlait ?! Elle s'avança de quelques pas. Il était hyper-grand en fait, ce con !

-Tu pourrais t'occuper de la pâte à pancakes, ça m'avancerait.

-D'accord, approuva la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à casser un œuf dans le saladier, celui-ci lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un « Prouit ».

-Miiinnnce ! Râla-t-elle.

Le grand homme chauve serra les poings, furieux, les sourcils froncés.

-Espèce d'idiote, essaie de faire un peu attention !

-Je... désolée, il a glissé et...

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse achever sa phrase, elle se retrouva dans les airs, maintenue par une puissante tentacule. Il la maintenait en hauteur pour pouvoir éponger de la serpillière les dégâts provoqués par l'œuf. Ce que Slenderman ne savait pas, c'est qu'il chatouillait horriblement la petite Aïsha et elle commençait sérieusement à éclater de rire.

Surpris, il leva la tête et aperçut les larmes rieuses de la jeune fille.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ? Demanda-t-il, agacé.

-Tu... tu me chatouilles hahahaaaa !

Slenderman resta stoïque. Mais plus il la voyait rire, plus son sourire s'agrandi, attendri.

-Alors, on est chatouilleuse ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Sans crier gare, il amena l'extrémité d'une de ses autres tentacules à son ventre avant de frotter copieusement, torturant ainsi la pauvre jeune fille.

* * *

Léa se promenait dans le couloir du premier étage, où il faisait étrangement sombre.

Elle pouvait entendre les rires frénétiques de phoque asthmatique d'Aïsha et cela la rassurait presque de l'entendre s'égosiller ainsi. Elle longea les murs, légèrement plus détendue. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre furtive la plaque sauvagement contre le mur, une main plaquée férocement sur sa bouche, un couteau menaçant de trancher sa gorge. Sa peau était pâle, ses paupières, grandes ouvertes, dévoilant de grands yeux bleus. Un immense sourire avait été taillé jusqu'aux joues et il portait un sweat blanc taché de sang. Bref, tout pour rassurer la jeune fille.

-Tiens tiens tiens, alors maintenant, les victimes viennent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'au manoir ? Minauda son agresseur.

-Mmhmhmhmhmhmhmhhm !

-Shh, calmes-toi, ça ira très vite, promis...

Mais Léa ne se laissait pas faire, elle tentait de se débattre, en vain. Fort heureusement pour elle, le jeune cinglé fut levé par la capuche, suspendu dans les airs. La jeune femme put alors apercevoir un Laughing Jack mécontent... et une Iris avec une gigantesque sucette ronde ne rentrant même pas entièrement dans sa petite bouche. Elle ne la tenait même pas dans ses mains, comme si elle gardait cette sucette entre ses lèvres par dépit.

-Jeff, j'ai dit : PAS TOUCHE !

-'Scuse-moi, je savais pas que c'était une copine à toi ! Grommela le dénommé Jeff.

-Elles me font rire, alors bas les pattes !

-Grrr...

Laughing Jack s'éclipsa, accompagné par Iris, maintenant toujours un quart de sa sucette entre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Léa, grognon.

-'lut, moi c'est Jeff. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Encore ébouriffée par la violence du choc, Léa souffla :

-T'as qu'à m'appeler "la brune", ça suffira, dit-elle craintivement.

Constatant que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise, il esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'filer ma véritable identité après c'que tu viens de faire ?!

Jeff roula des yeux, amusé.

-C'est bon, désolé. Tu m'dis comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je viens de te dire que non !

-Allez...

-Non !

-Allez !

-Non !

-ALLEZ !

-MAIS TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, OUI !

Léa descendit des escaliers en trombe, suivit de près par Jeff.

-LAISSE-MOIIIIIII !

* * *

Dans la pièce principale, c'était l'apothéose. Ticci Toby courait après Katy en criant « Hey Katy! Hey, je suis là ! Katyyyyy ! », Eyeless Jack chevauchait Akyna en tentant de lui faire avaler ses reins de poulet, Aïsha se roulait à terre, chatouillée par les tentacules de Slenderman, Laughing Jack tentait de gaver comme une oie la pauvre Iris avec des bonbons et Jeff poursuivait Léa en répétant inlassablement : « Comment tu t'appelles ? Dis ? Comment tu t'appelles ? C'est quoi ton nom ? ».

Masky et Hoodie apparurent dans le salon, stupéfaits par un tel remue-ménage.

-Slendy ! Cria Masky, ramenant le grand homme à la réalité.

Slenderman leva la tête, et lorsqu'il aperçut le désordre apparent, il relâcha brusquement son étreinte, laissant la pauvre Aïsha retomber sur le sol dans un « meoww » sonore provoqué par la surprise.

Sans plus attendre, il saisit chacun de ses camarades dans ses tentacules, en commençant par Toby, qui s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup de chaise dans la figure. Une fois tous les cinglés suspendus, Slenderman éleva la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce chahut, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite des invités ! Maintenant, il est tard, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'accompagner ces jeunes filles dans leur chambre et en silence ! Ordonna-t-il.

Grommelant, Ticci Toby invita Katy à le suivre dans les escaliers.

-Après toi ! Lui dit-il poliment.

Une fois dans le couloir, il lâcha un petit ricanement avant de chuchoter d'une voix agaçante :

- _Katy ! Hey Katy ! Katyyyyy ! Hey ! Woahh mate-moi ces fesses !_

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour la jeune femme, qui se retourna brusquement, sa main prête à gifler la joue de l'insolent jeune homme. Mais il fut plus rapide et stoppa sa main dans son élan, un sourire en coin dissimulé par son cache-bouche.

-Trop lente !

Comme pour la provoquer une énième fois, il s'avança et déposa ses lèvres cachées sur celles de Katy, qui se mit à rougir, folle de rage.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈÈÈME ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime bien ! Maintenant rentre là-dedans et dors !

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et poussa Katy à l'intérieur avant de la refermer aussi sec, laissant une jeune fille confuse et les joues en feu.

-Ils sont tous fou là-dedans ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle extirpa le téléphone de sa poche avant d'envoyer un premier SMS à Iris : « _Tu vas bien ? Tu es où là ?_ »

* * *

 _Bip-bip_

Mais Iris ne pouvait pas lire le message, Laughing Jack la portait sur ses épaules, tel un sac à patates, tandis que celle-ci râlait.

-Maiiiiis j'peux marcher toute seule, c'est bon !

-Avec tous les bonbons que tu as ingurgités, ça m'étonnerait !

-Ah oui d'ailleurs, mon taux de glycémie te remercie, espèce d'enfoiré ! Si je chope du diabète j'te le ferais payer !

-Héhéhéhéhé~

Il ouvrit la porte avant de déposer la jeune femme dans le lit, qui lâcha un énorme rot parfumé aux sucreries. Elle cligna des yeux avant de lâcher un doux et langoureux : « Putain j'vais faire une crise de foie ».

Laughing Jack éclata d'un nouveau rire moqueur avant de quitter la chambre. Il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et chuchota d'un air dramatique :

-Et ne dors que d'un œil, le Rake rode souvent dans les parages...

-Le... le Rake ? Couina Iris.

Peu après que le clown maléfique eut fermé la porte, la jeune femme extirpa le téléphone de sa poche pour répondre au message de Katy :

« _Cet abruti de clown maléfique m'a gavé de bonbons! Je suis dans une chambre au deuxième étage, j'envoie un message à Aïsha, Léa et Akina !_ »

* * *

Alors qu'Akyna suivait Eyeless Jack jusqu'à sa chambre, elle reçut un message de la jeune blonde qu'était Iris.

« _Ça va Akyna ? t'es ou toi ?! »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils étaient d'ores et déjà arrivés à la chambre à coucher.

-Voilà, c'est ici, installe-toi.

Mais alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers le lit, elle entendit la porte se refermer et se verrouiller.

Elle se retourna, lentement, pour apercevoir son nouveau camarade déplacer son masque sur un coté de sa tête, dévoilant un regard extrêmement sombre mais pénétrant.

-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Akyna, hésitante.

Il ne disait rien, il se rapprochait juste subtilement de la jeune fille. Il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. La brunette sentait ses joues brûler, il était vraiment séduisant sans son masque. Il rapprocha son visage du sien avec délicatesse... et brandit un rein de poulet devant son nez.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de goûter à ce rein de poulet. Ordonna-t-il.

Tout s'effondra pour Akyna. Elle cligna des yeux, s'attendant à une toute autre scène et fronça les sourcils.

-J'en veux pas d'tes reins ! Fulmina-t-elle.

Eyeless Jack haussa les épaules et rangea le petit bout d'organe dans sa poche.

-Comme tu voudras.

Sans crier gare, il la poussa violemment sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

-Arrête, laisse-moi tranquille !

Il sortit une nouvelle fois le rein de sa poche et tenta de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche dans de grands rires. Elle évita le morceau de viande du mieux qu'elle put, mais son insistance commençait à l'amuser, aussi, un début de rire s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

-Ok, ok, ok ! Souffla-t-elle, arrête, je vais goûter, c'est d'accord !

Le jeune homme se retira et s'assit en tailleur auprès d'elle, un sourire victorieux au bord des lèvres.

Il colla une nouvelle fois le rein sur son nez. Elle le saisit dans un grognement défaitiste.

Elle fixa le petit haricot de viande avec dégoût et le porta à sa bouche pour en croquer un morceau.

C'était... spécial... mais pas mauvais. C'était un peu comme un steak, mais plus tendre et ça avait vraiment le goût de poulet.

-Alors ? Demanda Jack, les yeux brillants.

-C'est... potable... Elle avala le reste de la viande et regarda le garçon avec insistance.

-Tu en a d'autres ?

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, ravi, avant de lui offrir un autre morceau de rein de poulet, mais beaucoup plus gros que le précédent.

* * *

Slenderman passait dans le couloir, une Aïsha boudeuse coincé dans une des tentacules du grand homme. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la porte, la jeune fille reconnut la voix de son amie.

- _Il est beaucoup trop gros._ Disait Akyna.

- _Mais non, tu vas voir, ça va passer tout seul, et puis tu as dit que tu aimais bien, on s'en fiche de la taille de l'organe !_

Aïsha écarquilla les yeux, effarée, avant de tourner la tête vers la porte qu'ils avaient déjà dépassée.

-Oh mon Dieu, Aïsha! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu crois, lui assura Slendy.

-On pourrait pas aller vérifier, juste pour être sûrs ?

Slenderman soupira.

-Nous arrivons à ta chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa Aïsha en plein milieu du lit.

-Bonne nuit.

Il claqua la porte et laissa la jeune fille en plant, les yeux humidifiés par l'inquiétude.

* * *

Jeff maintenait fermement Léa par le poignet, l'accompagnant jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer « _Go to sleep_ ». La jeune fille se raidit, les yeux exorbités. Cette phrase était tellement angoissante sortant de la bouche de Jeff... Il s'éloigna d'elle, en prenant soin d'étudier sa réaction craintive et la quitta dans de grands rires hystériques.

-Comment je peux dormir après ça moi...

* * *

Le début de nuit se déroula pour le mieux. Iris rotait des arcs-en-ciel, Akyna fixait le plafond, boudeuse, un rein de poulet reposant nonchalamment sur la joue, tandis qu'Eyeless Jack s'était endormi sur elle. Aïsha s'était cachée sous la couette, en faisant des bruits de raviolis qui dansent le tango et gardait les yeux grands ouverts, de peur qu'un de ces meurtriers s'introduise dans sa chambre pour la tuer. Seule Katy dormait profondément. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des petits bruits agaçants...

 _Pssssst !_

Elle grommela dans son sommeil, forçant ses paupières à rester closes, un soupir grave s'échappant du fond de sa gorge.

 _Psssssttt ! Hey, Katy ! Katy ! Katy ! Katyyyy ! Hey Katy Hey ! Tu veux une couverture ? Tu veux une couverture Katy ? Hey tu dors pas hein ? Tu dors ? Heyyyyyyyyy !_

Katy leva les yeux au ciel et se cacha sous les couverture en tentant d'ignorer les interpellations intempestives de Toby. Lassé que la jeune fille ignore ses avances, son visage s'assombrit. Il serra les poings, furieux.

Un poids sur le lit ramena la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, ses pupilles se rétractant par la brutalité du réveil. Le jeune homme s'était placé au-dessus d'elle, une hache à la main.

-Mais... tu fais qu-

Ticci Toby pointa un doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas réveiller les autres, Katy.

Il brandit sa hache, prête à s'abattre sur le crâne de la jeune fille, qui se mit à hurler tellement fort que Toby baissa sa garde. Elle en profita pour le repousser avec violence et se sauver dans le couloir.

* * *

Aïsha, qui jouait au hérisson peureux sous les couvertures, releva hâtivement la tête. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu son prénom. Elle se redressa, craintive, avant d'apercevoir une rose sur sa table de nuit.

-Ohh ! S'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise.

 _~Prends la rose~_ entendit-elle murmurer.

Aïsha se figea, les lèvres serrées.

-Bon ben, si cette voix étrange me dit de prendre la rose, je peux lui faire confiance à 100% !

Délicatement, elle resserra la rose entre ses mains, et c'est là qu'elle aperçut Slenderman. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car d'après ses souvenirs, Slendy ne portait pas de veste... ni de chapeau... ni de bottes...

-C'est... c'est toi Slendy ?

Une tentacule se glissant sur sa jambe la fit crier de surprise.

-Non, ma chère, je ne suis pas Slendy. Je suis Offenderman. Et tu es maintenant à moi.

Le visage d'Aïsha était maquillé par l'incompréhension. Alors qu'il attrapait fermement les fines jambes de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui, elle se mit à hurler :

-Mais lâche-moiiiiiiiiiiii !

Fort heureusement, Offenderman fut tiré en arrière par une puissante tentacule, celle de Slenderman, cette fois.

-Offendy, on ne touche pas aux invitées !

-Mais elle a pris ma rose ! Protesta Offenderman.

-Elle, ça ne compte pas, bas les tentacules !

Grommelant, Offenderman quitta la chambre, en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis désolé, Aïsha. Rendors-toi. Il tira les couvertures jusqu'au menton de la jeune fille avec l'aide d'une de ses tentacules et quitta la chambre.

Se rendormir ? SE RENDORMIR ? C'est ça, oui. Elle retira la pile de couvertures et se faufila dans le grand couloir du manoir.

* * *

Léa suffoquait, se débattait. Jeff était juste au-dessus d'elle et il avait plaqué la main sur sa bouche, couteau sous la gorge. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver...

-Mmmh mhmhmhh mmhh !

-Shhhhh, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, la brune.

-Mhh Mhh ?

-Non. Je veux juste que tu répondes à ma PUTAIN DE QUESTION !

Sous ses cris furieux, la petite brune ferma les yeux, terrifiée.

-Elle est pourtant très simple cette question ! Comment-tu-t'appelles ?

Il retira lentement sa main, plongeant ses yeux bleus grands ouverts dans les siens, attendant patiemment une réponse. Léa réfléchit un petit instant.

-Léa. Dit-elle enfin.

-Léa. Répéta Jeff sur un ton neutre.

-Oui, Léa.

-Léa comment ?

-Hamato.

-Hamato...

-Oui, arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis !

Jeff joua avec la lame de son couteau, l'air pensif, sa tête faiblement soutenue par sa main.

-Léa Hamato...

-Maintenant, ouste ! Va-t-en de là t'es pas si léger que t'en a l'air ! Se plaignit Léa.

Peu convaincu, Jeff se retira, boudeur, avant de quitter la chambre, suivit peu après par la jeune fille, qui, de toute façon, n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Akyna soufflait sur les mèches de cheveux appartenant à Eyeless Jack et qui lui démangeaient le nez. Quel genre d'être humain pouvait s'endormir dans cette position ?! Surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir des fourmis à force de rester immobile. Lentement, tel un asticot de Madagascar, elle se dépêtra de l'emprise de Jack, et décida de sortir afin de s'aérer les idées.

Iris fut réveillée en sursaut par son propre rot parfumé aux bonbons. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, avant de se caresser le ventre.

-Oh merde...

Elle avait une envie irrépressible de vomir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, en prenant soin de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de s'étaler comme une otarie en période de bonnet de bain sur le parquet. Elle se releva, chancelante et de mauvais poil et se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches.

* * *

Léa courait, épuisée, à la recherche de ses amies. Elle ouvrait des portes de chambres de temps en temps, mais décida d'arrêter lorsqu'elle tomba sur Ben en train de prendre son bain. Jamais elle n'aurait dû ouvrir cette porte. JAMAIS.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait sa course, elle entendit un énorme brouhaha suivit d'un « Meow» que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Aïsha ! Souffla Léa, soulagée. Alors qu'elle tourna au carrefour, elle vit Aïsha étalée sur le sol, face contre terre, les bras en avant. Elle avait trébuché.

-C'est toi ma Léa ? Minauda-t-elle.

-Ouais c'est moi ! J'suis tellement contente de t'voir c'est une maison de fous ici ! Pesta la jeune fille alors qu'elle relevait son amie.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve les filles, je refuse de passer une minute de plus dans ce taudis rempli de cinglés ! Gémit Aïsha.

-T'as raison, 'faut qu'on se tire d'ici et en vitesse.

Des cris suraigus brisèrent le silence qui régnait dans le manoir. Les deux amies se regardèrent, effrayées, avant de se diriger vers la source des hurlements.

- _Putain Iris, c'est dégueu_ ! Hurla une voix outrée.

-Mais... c'est Katy ! Devina Aïsha.

- _'Pas d'ma faute c'est l'autre cinglé de clown qui m'a gavée de bonbons..._ grommela la jeune blonde.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, Katy était couverte de vomissure multicolore. Iris avait dégobillé toutes les sucreries qu'elle avait ingérées.

-Ahhh, vous voilà ! Soupira Aïsha, soulagée. Elle est où Akyna ?

-Je suis là !

Une Akyna sauvage accourut vers les jeunes filles, comme l'aurait fait un manchot attardé et se jeta sur elles.

AOUCHH !

-Akyyyy ! Cria Katy.

-Je suis contente de vous voir ! S'excusa-t-elle.

-Bon, les filles, je pense qu'on est toutes d'accord pour se tirer d'ici au plus vite ? Proposa Iris.

Seule Akyna ne hochait pas la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Aky ? L'interpella Aïsha, surprise.

La jeune femme se tortilla nerveusement.

-Ben... en fait, j'aime beaucoup Eyeless Jack...

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

-Mais ils sont tous cinglés ici ! Ils cherchent tous à nous tuer ! S'exclama Léa.

-Et à nous violer ! Poursuivit Aïsha.

-Et à nous gaver de sucreries ! Poursuivit Iris.

-Et à nous violer ! Répéta Katy.

-Ben moi à part me faire découvrir les reins de poulet, il m'a rien fait de mal, Jack !

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tout à l'heure il t'enfonçait ses putains de reins au fond de la gorge ! Pesta Léa, avec un rire ironique.

-Maiiiiiis il voulait juste me faire partager sa passion pour les reins !

-Bon, on fait quoi nous avec tout ça ? Intervint Katy. On ne va quand même pas laisser Aky ici toute seule ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Je reste auprès d'Eyeless Jack. Point.

Ses quatre amies se regardèrent anxieuses, avant de saisir le bras de leur amie.

-Hé, mais arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous... JAAAAAACKKK ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Aky, non ! Paniqua Iris.

Non loin de là, Eyeless Jack s'était réveillé en sursaut.

-Akyna ? Marmonna-t-il.

Constatant que la jeune fille n'était plus auprès de lui, il se rua dans le couloir à la recherche du cri. Il aperçut le groupe de filles à quelques mètres de lui.

-Arrêtez, rendez-la-moi !

-Viens m'aider, Jack !

Tandis que le jeune homme se mettait à courir, les jeunes filles hurlèrent de panique, en tentant de traîner Akyna comme elles le pouvaient.

-Arrête ta comédie, Aky, tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Tenta de la raisonner Iris.

-Oui, ça grouille de tueurs psychopathes ! Ajouta Aïsha.

-Jack me protégera ! AIDE-MOI JACK !

-AKYNA!

-PUTAIN DE MERDE, ARRÉTEZ DE GUEULER, VOUS ALLEZ RÉVEILLER TOUT LE MONDE ! Hurla Iris.

Mais c'était trop tard. Toutes les Creepypastas étaient sortis de leur chambre. Slenderman se tenait au milieu du couloir, quatre jeunes hommes à ses côtés. Katy reconnut Ticci Toby, Masky et Hoodie.

-Proxies, à l'attaque ! Jeff, tu vas leur prêter main forte !

-À vos ordres ! Clamèrent les jeunes garçons.

-'Faut pas traîner les filles ! Aky, Jack te laissera peut-être la vie sauve, mais ces quatre timbrés qui foncent droit sur nous vont nous couper en morceaux ! Cria Léa, prise de panique.

-COUREZZZ ! Hurla Iris.

Akyna n'eut même pas besoin que ses amies la traîne de force, elle était déjà passé en coup de vent devant elles, prise de peur.

Les cinq jeunes filles se ruèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le souffle court.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Katy ! Cria Toby d'une voix suave.

-Il va me manquer, ce con ! Couina-t-elle.

Mais en remarquant que Toby était loin devant ses deux congénères, elle se retourna et fonça sur lui, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amies.

-Katy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Siffla Aïsha.

La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque la jeune fille sauta au cou de Toby pour abaisser son cache-cou et déposer avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de repartir vers ses amies comme si de rien n'était, laissant un Ticci Toby chancelant au milieu du couloir, bousculé par ses trois compères à leur passage.

-Allez, remues-toi le bouffeur de gaufres ! Blâma Jeff tandis qu'il le bousculait d'un coup d'épaule pendant sa course.

Léa se tourna vers Katy, qui venait de les rejoindre.

-T'ES UNE PUTAIN DE SUICIDAIRE, KATY MC CUTIE!

-J'ai le droit de lui dire au revoir quand même !

-PAS PENDANT QUE TROIS CINGLÉS PSYCHOPATHES NOUS POURSUIVENT, BORDEL ! Hurla à son tour Iris.

-On est presque arrivées, regardez ! C'est l'escalier qui mène à l'entrée ! Se réjouit Akyna.

-Enfin, on va pouvoir quitter cet endroit ! Souffla Aïsha.

Elles se sauvèrent à travers les jardins, soulagées. Elles se tournèrent toutes vers l'entrée, apercevant la famille des Creepypastas au complet. Akyna couina lorsqu'elle aperçut le masque bleu d'Eyeless Jack.

-Jack ! Cria-t-elle, désespérée.

-On se reverra Akyna, je te l'promet ! Lui assura-t-il.

-Compte là-dessus, espèce de timbré ! Hurla Léa.

-Iris! J'avais encore pleins de bonbons à t'offrir ! J'ai une grosse sucette dans mon pantalon ! Se moqua Laughing Jack.

-Va te faire foutre, toi ! Fulmina-t-elle.

-Go to sleep, Léa ! Ria Jeff d'une voix dramatique.

-Allez, c'est pas le moment de traîner ici, on s'en va ! Marmonna Katy, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à un Ticci Toby malheureux de voir sa conquête le quitter.

C'est épuisées et attristées que les cinq jeunes filles reprirent leur chemin, en espérant qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir trouver une issue.

* * *

Au manoir, tous les personnages de Creepypastas observaient leurs proies s'enfouir dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

-On s'est bien amusés, les garçons, dit enfin Slenderman.

-Ouais, mais Katy va me manquer, chouina Toby.

-Roooh c'est bon Toby, tu la reverras, ta copine !

-Après ce qu'on leur a fait subir, ça m'étonnerait ! Sanglota Eyeless Jack.

-Croyez-le ou non, mes amis, intervint Laughing Jack, mais je suis persuadé qu'elles se sont amusées, cette nuit et je ne serais pas surpris de les revoir ! Et plus tôt que vous ne le pensez...

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Et bien voilà. C'est le texte le plus WTF que j'ai pu écrire, ça c'est certain, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes x)_

 _J'attends vos impressions avec impatience et curiosité, j'espère que la lecture vous aura été agréable ! Si vous souhaitez une sorte de suite ou une alternative avec ces mêmes OC, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews avec les Creepypastas que vous voudriez que j'utilise (Ben, Masky, Hoodie...)_

 _Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir jeté un_ _œil sur mon résidu de drogue!_

 _Portez-vous bien !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


End file.
